Hidden
by Alare
Summary: Heero meets Duo in a bar one night, intrigued by his beauty and mystery, the vampire invites Duo to his house. Together the two grow close, battling inner and outer demons alike. Until something bigger then friendship blooms. Yaoi! Please RR!
1. Hide

Note: I'm in my Creed Angstish mood right now ^-^! So I've been TRYING to write angstish fics.. Notice the word try, Love Isn't Enough.. was an attempt to write an angst fic, but it turned out so much.. lighter! So I've decided to try my hand at another one! *points to the fic your reading now* In each of the chaps, I'm gonna try to include a Creed song.. So, cheers and enjoy the story! ^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
To what do I owe this gift my friend?  
  
My life, my love, my soul?  
  
I've been dancing with the devil way to long,  
  
And it's making me grow old.  
  
Making me grow old.  
  
The vampire gave a smirk as he drained the last drop of blood from the mortal he had caught trying to steal from his house. The blood had been drugged and brought a tingle into Heero's veins. Slowly and softly, he made his way into the mansion that loomed before him.  
  
Quietly he closed the door behind him, as he entered the house. He let his wandering legs carry him up to the second floor, into the library. A soft glow appeared as he set foot in the spacious room. Plush, blood-red carpets covered this room, as it did every room, candles flickered in the corners, magically lit as soon as he entered. The vampire walked to a corner of the room, he glanced down at the book and sighed, he was in no mood to read, he would get bored too quickly. His mind would wander, he didn't want to reminisce.  
  
But the memories came nonetheless, wave after wave of old memories came rushing back into his mind. Children crying, his mother's dead corpse, a blonde haired angel. He closed his eyes as his mind began to replay memories in his head, memories he did not want to relive. He collapsed into the chair, holding his head in his arms as he tried to drive away the memories he had long ago tried to bury. Shaking his head, he cleared his mind, shaking away the ghosts that haunted his past. The only way to distract his mind was to go out.  
  
  
  
Dressed in a silk black shirt and black jeans, he glanced in the mirror. Cobalt eyes stared coldly back, slightly covered by a fringe of messy brown hair. A well-muscled body was outlined clearly in his clothes, and as a final touch, there was a small ivory dagger strapped onto his pocket. Giving himself a final smirk, he sauntered out the mansion.  
  
The minute he left the mansion, a blast of cold air hit him. Heero shivered, more out of human habit then cold. His mansion was located in a secluded area, hidden by plants and forest. Yet, he was only an hour or so walk from Manhattan. When he entered the city, he was greeted by flashing signs and a mob of people.  
  
Again, he let his legs carry him around the city, trusting his instincts. As he passed by the people, he caught the eyes of women and men alike, paying them no heed, he continued. After a while, he realized that he was no longer walking; instead, he was inside a bar.  
  
A soft light shadowed the whole room, as he entered, his shoes clicked against the wooden floor, unlike most bars this one was practically empty. A soft song played in the background,  
  
Let's leave, oh let's get away.  
  
Get lost in time,  
  
Where there's no reason left to hide.  
  
The music slowly seemed to rise in volume, pulsing through his body and hugging his soul. He sat down slowly on a barstool; this place had the structure of a regular bar, yet seemed to be more. classy. In a way.  
  
Slowly his eyes roamed over the few people in this bar. His eyes settled on a braided boy, sitting lazily in a seat. The boy was clad in a black shirt that opened slightly, revealing a mesh shirt underneath, black pants covered his slim legs. A silver cross lay on his shirt. The boy was beautiful. the music pulsed in his ears.  
  
Let's leave, oh let's get away.  
  
Run in fields of time,  
  
Where there's no reason left to hide.  
  
No reason left to hide.  
  
Heero stared at the boy, as if in a trance. For a moment, the braided boy's eyes met his own. Violet stared into cobalt and the air seemed to dance with electricity. Slowly the boy rose, he walked over to Heero, his eyes roaming and studying.  
  
"Like the song?" Asked the boy as he slowly sat down next to Heero.  
  
"Yes," Heero briefly considered reading the boy's mind, but decided against it, it was always funner when you didn't know about the prey. There was a silence, as both boys were lost in thought.  
  
Finally, a voice broke Heero's thoughts, "Care to dance?"  
  
Heero paused and gave a nod, "Sure,"  
  
The boy stood up, and beckoned to the dance floor, the floor had one or two couples dancing on it, but was empty otherwise. Heero and the boy stood on the floor, slowly, the boy wrapped his hands around Heero's neck, and Heero, in turn, enveloped the boy's slim waist. The two held onto each other, dancing to the music, {Beautiful boy. what's your name?} Wondered Heero, sending a short telepathic message to the boy's mind. The boy seemed startled for a moment, yet quickly recovered. {Duo.}  
  
[This boy, was so alluring.. beautiful and lithe, so enticing.] Thoughts ran through Heero's head as he kept his arms around Duo.  
  
What are you going to do with you gift, dear child?  
  
Give life, give love, give soul?  
  
"Who are you?" Duo's voice breathed in his ear.  
  
Heero paused before replying, "I am no one, a shadow of the night."  
  
"Even shadows have names." Whispered Duo as he cupped Heero's cheek into his own, pulling him down for a soft kiss.  
  
Divided is the one who dances.  
  
For the soul is so exposed.  
  
So exposed.  
  
  
  
Heero only gave a knowing smile and whispered softly, "Come with me."  
  
Duo held the vampire's hand in his own, as the two strode off into the night.  
  
Let's leave, oh let's get away,  
  
Get lost in time,  
  
Where there's no reason left to hide.  
  
The two boys didn't say a word as they walked, each considering their own thoughts. Soon, they arrived at Heero's mansion, "Nice place," Commented Duo, as he saw the large house, looming before them. "Hn."  
  
As the two passed a rose bush, Duo snapped a rose from its stem, cupping it in his hands. He absentmindedly snapped off thorns from the rose as they walked the cobbled pathway that lead to the house. Heero unlocked the door as they walked into the house, leading him into his bedroom, he stepped back, studying Duo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Note: Argh, I know! I know! It doesn't really end on a good, dramatic note. But I'm not sure how else to end it! And the fic isn't exactly coming out the way I wanted it to. But hopefully my writing'll get better. Practice makes perfect! *silence as the audience tries to muffle it's laughter* Hrmph, everyone's a critic these days. Even my own imagination! Oh and stuff in [are thoughts,] stuff in {are telepathic messages} stuff in are song lyrics 


	2. Lullaby

Warning! This chapter contains a very slight lemon. *is a little embarrassed since she isn't very good at lemons* =^^= Oh well, I should write at least satisfactory work, I read enough yaoi! *proudly wears her 'Hentai, and proud of it!' shirt'*  
  
Notes: Oh lard!! Someone reviewed!!!! Princess Pearliest, SailorGoth, and Suzume, you guys made my day! I fell off my chair *literally* when you reviewed! I was giddy for half an hour! Hehe, and I knew Tia was gonna review, *threatens Tia with a big knife* Thanks sooo much! I'm glad you approve!! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! *hands them all a big lollipop for reviewing*  
  
Duo stared back at Heero, his eyes glimmering with mischief and something that looked a bit like lust. He strode over to the vampire and whispered in his ear, "Like what you see?" Heero laughed, [The nerve of that the mortal. Thinking he can conquer a millennia year old vampire,] He moved closer to Duo, sensuously licking his lips. For a moment, something seemed to flash through the mortal's eyes, it looked like. fear? "So, my cocky little mortal isn't as brave as he thinks." Mocked Heero, leaning close to the boy's ear. His breath made Duo shiver in delight. "Never." But even to Duo, the protest sounded weak. Suddenly, realization seemed to dawn on Duo,"You aren't human." It was a statement, not a question. Heero gave a slight nod, "No, I'm not."  
  
Hush my love, now don't you cry,  
  
Everything will be alright.  
  
Close your eyes and drift in dream,  
  
Rest in peaceful sleep.  
  
Suddenly, with inhuman speed, he pinned Duo against the wall, leaning down to kiss the curve of his neck. In a fluid motion, fangs emerged from his upper teeth, unable to resist the bloodlust of having a blood mortal so near. Duo gave a shiver, [The fangs, seem to-give off coldness,] he noted to himself, his mind babbling at being so close to this vampire.  
  
Gently, Heero bit down flesh, Duo gave a small whimper of pain as the fangs pierced his silky skin. Soon, the whimper turned into a moan as Duo realized just how sensual a vampire bite could be. After a few moments, Heero removed his fangs from the boy's neck, they retracted back into his mouth and Duo broke from his trance. "I thought vampire bites were supposed to hurt," Teased Duo as soon as he had gotten his breath back. "They can, if I want them to." Replied Heero in a cold voice that assured Duo what he said was true.  
  
Duo didn't seem fazed at all by the vampire's cold glance; he leaned in and gave the vampire a long kiss. "Now that you've shown me what you can do, I'll show you my skills." He whispered in the surprised Heero's ear.  
  
Giving Heero a mischievous smirk Duo pounced the vampire onto the dark bed, bouncing a bit. Leaning close, Duo gave him a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around him as he flung his weight onto Heero causing the stunned vampire to collapse onto the bed. Slowly, Heero began to respond slowly, his own bodily needs taking over his mind. Duo broke from the kiss and gave Heero a wide grin. He pulled the vampire up, taking off his shirt in the process, then, stripping off his own, he began to tease the vampire's nipples. His red tongue gently flicking over the hardened nubs, Heero gave a soft moan, feeling his pants tighten around his groin area. Duo gave a smirk and whispered, "Now the fun begins." Slowly, he stood up and began to unbutton Heero's pants.  
  
If there's one thing,  
  
I hope I showed you,  
  
If there's one thing, I hope I showed you,  
  
Hope I showed you,  
  
Heero, lost in pleasure, didn't hear any of the words that came from Duo's mouth. Only when he felt the rush of cold air hit his legs did he realize what was happening, flashes of past memories suddenly filled his head, crying children, innocent blood, the death. Giving a slight growl Heero stood up, buckling his pants. "I cannot do this," He said softly, sitting back down on the bed, Duo stood up, surprise written all over his face. "Why not?" He asked curiously, "Don't tell me you didn't like it," Heero gave bitter smile, "Memories."  
  
Just give love to all,  
  
Just give love to all,  
  
Just give love to all.  
  
Duo gave him a curious look and sat down next to him, "Would you like to tell me about them?" He asked softly. "No, they're my own problems." Heero gave a sigh and stood up abruptly. "Do you have a home to go to?" He asked coldly, all trace of the passion he had just moments before, gone. Duo gave nod, "Yes." The other boy stared at Duo for a while, before giving him another cold smirk, "You're lying. You can stay here for the night, I have a room downstairs, it shouldn't be to hard to find." With that, Duo suddenly found himself outside the room, not sure exactly how he got there. [Must be some creepy vampie thing.]  
  
Slowly Duo set foot on the plush carpets, only then did he notice he had left his shoes in Heero's room. [Ugh, I might as well go back to get it.] Putting his ear to Heero's door he realized there wasn't a sound, slowly, Duo opened the door to the vampire's room, not anticipating the sight before him.  
  
Heero was naked, his lower half hidden by a large sheet that covered his body. The vampire looked so vulnerable when he was asleep, his long lashes fluttered gently when Duo let out a squeak of surprise at seeing the sight. [I thought vampires only slept during the day,] He thought idly as he stared at the beautiful sight before him. Heero's face looked so young as he slept, the coldness in his face melted away into a childish demeanor that left his face looking angelic and happy. Duo could feel himself getting hard as he stared at the gorgeous boy before him, [Stop this!] He ordered himself, [This man is hundreds of years older then you, not to mention he has issues with himself.] But before he could stop himself, Duo reached out a tentative hand, softly caressing the vampire's face. Slowly the vampire's eyes opened, "Trowa," He murmured sleepily, before snuggling closer to Duo's hand, [Trowa?] He wondered to himself.  
  
A sudden chiming from the clock in the hallway broke Duo from his reverie, [Damn, I gotta get my stuff,] Giving a sigh he gave one last glance at the stunning sight in the bed, before gathering his shoes and leaving, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
Shoes in hand, Duo practically skipped around Heero's house, his eyes wandering and his idle hands inspecting everything he could find.  
  
Eventually, Heero awoke and found Duo taking a dip in his pool. "What are you doing?" Asked Heero, incredulously. "What does it look like?" Answered Duo, before making a spectacular dive into the pool, promptly missing the pool and accidentally hitting himself on the hard concrete on the side of the pool. Heero gave an exasperated sigh, before walking over to the unconscious boy and gently picking him up. "Baka," He whispered to the boy, giving him a genuine smile for once.  
  
Oh my love,  
  
In my arms tight,  
  
Everyday you give me life.  
  
As I drift off to your world,  
  
Will rest in peaceful sleep.  
  
Duo gave a low moan as he touched a throbbing wound on his head. "What the hell happened?" He tried to say; instead a scratchy, hoarse sound came from his throat. {Stay put, I'll be there in a second.} A voice said in his head. {Err, what?} Was the only smart reply Duo could think of.  
  
A moment later, Heero appeared quietly at the door, his eyes as cold as ever and his manner as distant. "Feeling better?" "Much, thanks for saving me, I didn't mean to make a fool out of myself like that, it just-happens." Heero gave a small smile, that made Duo's heart pound just a bit faster, and his breath come out just a bit shorter.  
  
Heero sighed, "Since you've injured yourself, it's best if you stay at my house for a while," Duo gave a mute nod, still recovering from that smile. "It's time for me to get-dinner." The vampire leaned over, and softly kissed Duo, stepping back to give a smirk at Duo's surprised face, before quietly walking out the room.  
  
[It's weird, I know he could snap my neck in a second if he wanted to-but he makes me feel so safe.] Duo stared out the dark night sky, lost in thought about his new roommate. [I wonder if he thinks about me at all.] Duo sighed wistfully to himself, [Oh stop it! He's a few hundred years your senior and with his looks, he probably has his choice of lovers!] Shaking his head to clear those nonsense thoughts, Duo let himself fall into sleep, yet even his dreams were haunted by the image of an angelic looking, sleeping vampire.  
  
I know there's one thing that you showed me,  
  
That you showed me.  
  
Just give love to all,  
  
Let's give love to all.  
  
A/N: I know this one took a while to write, I was having trouble deciding what song to have it on, and now I'm sorta worrying that since I've only got ONE Creed CD, that I'll run out of songs. *blush* maybe I'll just havta find some other songs. *curls up into a fetal position and wishes that her parents weren't so cheap* Anyways, I was sorta nervous, since I never actually expect people to read my story! *huggles all the people that reviewed* And stuff, so I hope this chapter meets up with your expectations! 


	3. Freedom Fighter

Note: Aww! You guys rule soo much! Thanks sooo much for reviewing! (Since I'm too lazy to check who were my old reviewers and who were my new ones, I'll just thank you all!) Thanks to Princess Pearliest, SailorGoth, Suzume Tori, rotten wood (well, you've gotta read to find out, and I STILL don't get those 1x2 and 1+2 things, I do get the 1 means Heero and the 2 means Duo but, what about the x and +? Argh, don't mind me, I'm ranting!), Emily, ShinigamiYuy, Linael Star (Duh, why haven't you been on the comp these days?!), Phoenix Storms (thanks for the encouragement!), and G'Vola (I would put the lyrics in the middle but I sorta need em to separate the paragraphs, and thanks for the advice!) Thanks you guys soo much for the encouragement! *glomps everyone* Darn-I still gotta find out what glomps means!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
The mouths of the envious,  
  
Always find another door  
  
While at the gates of paradise,  
  
They beat us down some more  
  
But our mission is set in stone  
  
Cause the writing's on the wall.  
  
I'll scream it from the mountain tops,  
  
Pride comes before the fall.  
  
As Duo drifted off to sleep, a figure stood beneath his window, looking upward, into the night sky. [So, Heero has a new pet, eh? I wonder how long this one'll last.] The hunter glanced up once again at the window above, before muttering a spell and floating up to the window. Looking inside the window he made out the form of a sleeping Duo, snoring gently. Taking a glance at the sleeping boy's face, the hunter's eyes seemed to soften slightly, [He made a wise choice, the human certainly is beautiful. But, then again, so were all his other victims, so beautiful and angelic-like Quatre.]  
  
Even the mere mention of that name triggered memories-kind smiles, soft kisses-NO! He didn't want to remember anymore, it would only distract him from his job today. [You will pay, Heero.] Floating down onto the cobblestone road, he tracked for the vampire's aura; Heero's aura had always set him apart from other vampires, theirs were usually dark in color and tone, ranging from black to a murky grayish. Yet Heero's had been golden colored and whitish, surrounding his body like the glow of an angel, [But angels aren't cold-angels don't kill.] Trowa gave one last glance at the large house, saying a prayer for the boy sleeping within it, before setting off to track Heero.  
  
So many thoughts to share,  
  
All this energy to give.  
  
Unlike those who hide the truth,  
  
I tell it like it is.  
  
If the truth will set you free,  
  
I feel sorry for your soul.  
  
Can't you hear the ringing?  
  
Cause for you the bell tolls.  
  
Heero knew someone was following him. Ever since his last feeding, when his vampire senses were heightened, he had sensed the aura of a vampire hunter stalking him, he would have turned around and killed the man immediately, but this aura had a familiar sense to it.  
  
Finally, when Heero had finished with his last meal, he turned around and said calmly to the darkness. "You can come out now." There was a snicker and a bright flash of light illuminated the forgotten alley, revealing a brown haired man with brilliant green eyes. "Heero." The man greeted him. "Trowa." Heero gave the man a cold glare, one that would have sent a lesser man running. Trowa returned Heero's glare with one of his own, "I'd have thought you'd have forgotten me." "How could I forget the man who almost killed me." Trowa waved his hand, "You flatter me." "Why are you here?" "Got straight to the point didn't you? Then again, you were always like that; straight-forward, strong, bold-and heartless." "Why are you here?" The question was repeated with more force then before, the vampire's eyes flashing a dangerous red.  
  
I'm just a freedom fighter,  
  
No remorse.  
  
Raging on in a holy war  
  
Soon there'll come a day  
  
When you're face to face with me.  
  
Face to face with me.  
  
"To finish what I started." With that Trowa muttered a fast and quiet spell, sending 5 lightning fast arrows that flew straight toward Heero's heart.  
  
Only Heero's fast reflexes saved him from his death; dodging all 5 of the arrows he eyed Trowa expectantly. "I'd have thought the world's greatest vampire hunter would have something a little more lethal then that." Heero mocked. Trowa gave him a slow grin that held nothing but hate, "I see you're as sharp as ever-and as charming." Heero gave a laugh at this comment, a bitter sound that echoed through the empty streets. "Still mourning your little angel." Trowa gave a growl and threw himself at the laughing Heero; he landed on empty air as the vampire disappeared, leaving only a mocking laugh that echoed back and forth through the walls.  
  
As Trowa laid there on the ground, listening to the mocking echo; he realized that after a while, it seemed to change, the bitter, empty laugh turned into a scream of pain-the wail of the dead, calling out for revenge.  
  
  
  
Heero glanced back at the lone figure, lying in the middle of the alley. For a moment, he allowed himself to feel some remorse, [We were friends-I'm sorry.] An image came into Heero's head, unbidden, it was the memory of the first time Heero Yuy had tasted ice cream. The vampire had completely messed up the ice cream and Quatre had insisted on a picture of the four of them, they had been laughing and carefree in that picture, how long ago was it-3 years or so, yet so much had changed during that time.  
  
Can't you hear us coming?  
  
People marching all around  
  
Can't you see we're coming?  
  
Close your eyes it's over now  
  
Can't you hear us coming?  
  
The fight has only just begun,  
  
Can't you see us coming?  
  
Trowa lay on the ground, the echo of Heero's empty laugh still ringing in his head. "I'm sorry, Angel. I'm so sorry." He sobbed over and over again as images of his love came flooding back into his head. Quatre had always been the gentlest of them all; he had been so caring, so loving-so full of life. "He didn't deserve to die, why did you take him from me?" He asked the echo that still seemed to ring in his head. "He was my Angel, he saved me from the world." The helpless hunter lay on the ground, a victim of his own memories. "I loved him so much." He whispered over and over again, as if those words alone would bring his lover back.  
  
As the vampire entered his mansion, he walked upstairs to check on Duo. Heero glanced at the sleeping form of Duo, his cold eyes softening for a moment as he looked upon the innocent boy. [You may think you're soiled, ruined and unloved; yet you can't see how beautiful you truly are.] Heero gently reached out a hand and caressed the boy's soft cheek. [Soft-just like Quatre's.]  
  
Trowa gave a moan of disgust as a rough hand slapped him on the cheek. "Wake up." A voice commanded him from above. Trowa cracked open one bleary red eye, "Wufei." The dark haired, Chinese boy stared back at Trowa, his eyes impassive. "Why are you out here? We're supposed to be tracking the vampire." After Quatre's death, Wufei had never said Heero's name outright. "I found Heero last night," Trowa hesitated before saying "He has a new pet." Wufei's cold glare didn't change, "He always has a pet." Trowa glanced at the other hunter, "What time is it?" "4:23 in the morning." "Shit, I've been out all night." Wufei gave a shrug before walking out the dark alley, "Coming?" Trowa gave a silent nod, hurrying up and following his partner.  
  
After an hour or so of walking, the two men arrived at a broken down apartment building. Giving a grimace of disgust Trowa turned to Wufei. "You couldn't have chosen a better neighborhood?" "It's better if we remain somewhere quiet and lay low."  
  
Something black scurried from Trowa's feet as he swung open the door to their apartment. "This is disgusting." "It's for the good of the assignment." Trowa gave a sigh and waved his hand tiredly, "I'll be resting if you need me." At this comment Wufei snorted, "I could do this job alone-" He stopped as he realized Trowa had already fallen asleep on the couch.  
  
Wufei gave one of his rare smiles at the sleeping boy on the couch, even though he would never tell him, their friendship was one of the only things still keeping him alive.  
  
I'm just a freedom fighter,  
  
No remorse.  
  
Raging on in a holy war  
  
Soon there'll come a day  
  
When you're face to face with me.  
  
Face to face with me.  
  
Note: Sowwie for the big delay guys, major case of author's block. I wanted to make this chapter longer but if I did it would take longer, and I'm getting impatient about new reviews too ;)! Thanks guys, and I hope you like this chapter! 


	4. Bullets

Note: Sorry for the HUGE delay guys! *has been a lazy bum lately* OoOo! Thanks you guys sooo much for reviewing! Thanks: G'Vola (thanks soo much for the support! I love it when people review twice.. this way I KNOW people are reading), Linael (well of course YOU reviewed :D), and psuedo angel (don't worry; I'm working on all that background stuff and reason and crap :)!  
Doh! I just realized, I never had a disclaimer!   
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters in that story; I'm just a poor pathetic author who finds enjoyment writing her sick little stories! Please take pity on me.. The only things I have in my possession that you CAN sue me for are 14 water bottles.  
  
  
  
  
It was midday when Duo awoke from his sleep, his long eyelashes fluttered as they opened wide to reveal brilliant--if sleepy--violet orbs. "Mmmm.." He gave a soft groan and raised a tired head from the bed, searching for Heero.  
"Vamp Boy?" He called out quietly, his hands groping at random objects in the darkness. Giving a growl of frustration Duo swung his feet over the bed and felt his way to the windows, he threw apart the thick black curtains and covered his eyes when sunlight flooded the room.   
  
"Damn, it's probably noon already..." Duo glanced down at his wrinkled clothes and decided to search the manor for some cleaner clothes. Duo gave a small grin as he set foot on the plush carpets; he had always wanted carpets like these when he was a kid. Peering in each of the rooms he passed, Duo groaned in frustration, the vampire didn't seem to have ANY clothes lying around.   
  
Just as Duo passed one of the rooms, his bright, dancing eyes caught a flash of bright light that flickered in the dark empty room. Duo blinked once at the light, but it didn't disappear, he blinked again.. it was still there. After a minute of staring, the light seemed to flicker again.   
  
I feel forces all around me,  
  
Come on raise your head.  
  
Those who hide behind the shadows,   
  
Live with all that's dead.  
  
Slowly it began to change, reforming itself into the shape of a blonde haired boy. The boy seemed to be about the same age as Duo, as Duo stared on, the light seemed to alter more, the light growing sharper as it showed the boy clearer. The dim shape of a mouth turned into full red lips that curled into a sad smile that didn't quite reach the boy's eyes. The outline of eyes blurred and sharpened into stunningly bright greenish-blue eyes that seemed to contain sadness beyond his years. The boy wore regular jeans and a white shirt, around his neck was a small golden key.   
  
The boy hovered in front of the amazed Duo, cloaked by a halo of bright light, its eyes seemed to smile down at him, yet the sorrow never seemed to completely disappear from his eyes. Slowly the boy faded out of view, leaving a very stunned Duo.  
"What the hell?" He murmured softly to himself.  
Slowly the light reappeared right beside Duo, giving a grin as Duo's eyes became wider. The boy reached out, his hand inches away from caressing Duo's face, when suddenly he stopped, giving him a contrite look the boy beckoned Duo to follow him with pale hands. Nodding, a very confused and intrigued Duo followed, his eyes never leaving the blonde's eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a seemingly endless walk, Duo realized that the boy had led him outside the mansion, into a secluded part of the garden. The plants here were untended and wild, vines and flowers were splayed all over the dirt path. The blonde boy didn't seem to notice the wild plants and walked on, occasionally turning back to see if Duo was following him.   
  
Soon, they two arrived at a small white gate, about the height of the two boys, its paint was old and peeling and it was obvious no one had been here for a while. The blonde boy stared at the gate for a minute, as if reminiscing about something from long ago. For a moment, the boy stood motionless, sadness written all over his face, turning around, he seemed to realize that Duo was still here. Giving a sorry grin he removed the necklace from his neck and unlocked the gate. As the key clicked in place the gate swung open, revealing a pathway that lead to the garden within.  
  
  
  
When they finally arrived at the garden, Duo gave a gasp of surprise. The whole thing was beautiful, the garden must have been untended for years yet it had thrived on it's own, roses and flowers of all kinds lined a stone pathway that lead to a large weeping willow tree. Duo turned wide eyes to the other boy; he whispered, "It's beautiful." The blonde boy gave a nod; slowly he walked to the tree, with Duo following close behind. Once they reached the base of the tree, the boy reached out, gently tracing his hands over the wizened tree trunk. Inching closer, Duo realized that there were old carvings on the tree. In flowing calligraphy, someone had carved: TB QW, surrounded by a heart.   
  
Duo glanced back at the blonde boy, "You made this?" The boy nodded, and then pointed to QW, then he pointed to himself.   
"Oh! You're QW.. Whose TB?" At that question, the boy closed his eyes, indicating he didn't want to talk more about whoever TB was.   
  
Duo understood and gave a small nod; he could feel the pain radiating from this boy. He could sense the years of pent up tears and heartache the boy felt. Giving the boy a sympathetic glance, Duo whispered quietly, "Who are you?"  
The boy opened his mouth as if to respond, yet no sound came out. Giving a frown of frustration, the boy reached out a pale hand. Duo stared at the hand for a while, then he reached out his own hand and clasped it around the other boys.   
  
  
  
Touching the boy's hand was like touching light but with a little more substance. The minute their hands touched, Duo felt memories rush into his mind. Pictures of Heero, the ghost boy, a black haired, Chinese boy and another brown haired boy floated to and fro from his conscious mind. He saw Heero laughing, kisses being exchanged between the brown haired boy and the blonde haired boy, the Chinese boy glaring, and all of them hugging.   
  
And then, as suddenly as the pictures entered his mind, they were gone. Duo glanced at the blonde haired boy. "So I guess the guy with the long bangs and green eyes is TB?" The ghost gave a nod, and suddenly a distressed look came over his delicate features.   
"What's wrong?" Duo asked, concerned.   
The blonde boy gave him a sad wave, as he mouthed the words, "They're pulling me back..."   
Duo looked as clueless as ever, until he noticed that the boy was fading away. The boy gave Duo one last smile and disappeared into thin air, dropping the golden key onto the ground with a soft 'clink.'  
  
Duo glanced down at the key and gently picked it up, as he studied the chain around it he realized that it wasn't a chain, but a faded red ribbon. Studying it, he noticed faint words on the red piece of silk, squinting his eyes; he read the words, 'For my angel.' Flipping the silk over, he read the initials on the other side, 'TB' Duo turned the key over in his hands and carefully slipped it around his neck, where it rested beside his cross.   
  
As he turned today's events over in his head, the slumped down next to the weeping willow. "This crap just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." He mumbled to himself. As thoughts rushed in and out of his head, he realized just how calm and peaceful the garden was, the breeze tugged at his braid, swaying the branches of the trees ever so slightly, birds chirped and fluttered from tree to tree, and the sun shone down gently through the branches of the tree.   
  
Duo gave a small content sigh, his eyes suddenly growing heavy, as he lay against the tree in deep sleep.   
  
  
  
A/N: Oi, I know the song sorta doesn't go with the whole story.. But I'm weird like that ;) Anyways, I hope you guys like this chap! And remember to review! Every little thing counts! My ego needs all the help it can get! 


	5. One Last Breath

Note: Sorry for taking so long guys! I've been soo lazy lately, and I'm sorta worrying about not being able to fit all my chapters into 11 songs, so the later chapters might be longer, and--stuff.. Anyways! Thanks to: Penguingirl, krazy, jeanniiee, Kali, FireElf (smart question, don't worry, all will be explained later!), Crescent, and Opal! Your reviews were what kept me writing!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
While Duo was drifting off to his dreams, Heero dealt with his own nightmares. As he closed weary azure eyes, Heero could already feel the dream pulling at the edges of his subconscious. Feeling his mortal body slip away, he let himself sink into the dream, knowing that escape was impossible.  
  
Please come now I think I'm falling  
  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
  
And I'm trying to escape  
  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Let me say...  
  
When Heero regained conscious, he was in a dank, dirty room. Glancing around, Heero gave a shudder as he realized where this was. [No! This cannot be happening... I left this life long ago.] But, as much as Heero willed this dream to stop, it persisted, as sharp and realistic as ever. Realizing that he would have no choice in the matter, he steeled himself for the oncoming events and glanced around the room.  
  
A woman lay in an old bed in one of the corners, other then that, the whole room was practically empty, save for a small closet in the corner, some dirty candles and scattered clothes. Studying the woman closer, Heero could see the lines of worry that covered her pale skin. Lifeless cobalt eyes stared at something that no one could see, and a halo of brown hair surrounded her head. But, beneath all the weariness and sadness etched in her face, Heero could see that the woman was once beautiful and full of life. A young child suddenly ran into the room, his dirty bare feet making a soft pattering sound as he entered. "Mommy! I got the medicine the doctor said!" The child spoke with a slight lisp and he gave a huge smile at his mother as he produced a small vial from his ragged pants.  
  
The woman on the bed seemed to break from her trance when her child entered, she gave her son a frail smile. She knew the medicine was too late by now, but she didn't want her son to despair. Studying her child for a minute, she took in his handsome features: cobalt blue eyes, just like his mother, messy brown hair, and a innocent look that only children possessed. Caressing his cheek gently, she asked softly, "Heero, dear, what will you do when mommy's gone?" The boy gave a curious glance at his mother before hugged her tight, "Mommy's never gonna go! I'll stay with my mommy forever!"  
  
Kiya Yuy hugged her son back with love, "Dear, you must promise me something." The younger boy smiled at his mother, "A course!" Kiya closed her eyes a moment, and lay back on the bed, "The world is a harsh place, dear." Her voice was suddenly old and gravelly, scaring the young boy beside her. Kiya seemed to notice his fright and gave him a small smile, then cuddled him close, "Just remember Heero, if anyone ever hurts or attacks mommy, you'll run. Run as far as you can, protect yourself." Heero glanced at his mother, confusion in his eyes. "But--" Kiya cut her son off, "Promise?" Heero gave a small nod and tucked his head in the nook between her shoulders, before falling into a deep sleep. Slowly, Kiya extracted the vial from her son's hands and put it gently on the table, before hugging her son close and sleeping as well.  
  
The older Heero watched the scene, his throat tightening as he tried desperately to hold the tears in.  
  
Suddenly, the loud sounds of footsteps were heard outside their shabby house. Kiya awoke with a start, glancing in desperation at the door, she realized who it was. "Damnit, not now!" She cursed softly to herself, before gathering the last of her energy and standing up, carrying a young Heero with her. With slow, stumbling steps, she walked to the closet and opened a hidden trapdoor underneath, inside was a small space, just enough for a little boy. Gently, she put her sleeping son inside, giving him a kiss goodbye. Then, with a creak the trap was shut and Kiya walked back to her bed.  
  
The scene suddenly dissolved and then the older Heero was standing in the trap, right next to the younger version of himself. He watched silently as the boy slept through his mother's murder. [I was so naïve.]  
  
When the younger Heero finally awoke, he blinked his eyes at his surroundings. He remembered this hiding place; it was the place mommy had told him to hide if he was ever in trouble. Glancing around puzzled, he wondered aloud. "Why am I here?" Giving a careless shrug, the boy quickly unlocked the trap and walked out of the closet. "Mommy?" He called out softly. There was no answer.  
  
Glancing around, Heero finally noticed traces of blood around the room. "Mommy!" He yelled again, tears beginning to blur his vision as his mind realized where the blood had come from. "No. No. No. No." He muttered again and again as he searched the room desperately, tossing aside the various pieces of junk that littered the whole room. Finally, he noticed a cloth bundle in one of the corners. Approaching it with trembling fingers, he carefully unwrapped the cloth.  
  
He screamed. The sound was raw and ripped through the empty, broken-down hut. It was a scream of sorrow and pain beyond the small child's years.  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down  
  
I'm looking down now that it's over  
  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
  
Somewhere in His grace  
  
I cried out heaven save me  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Let me say...  
  
Inside the bundle was the corpse of his mother, broken and battered. Bruises and scratches covered her face; her naked body was bleeding as Heero hugged his mother close. "Please don't die, please don't leave me mommy." He begged to the unmoving figure.  
  
Suddenly, the bundle moved, ever so gently. "Mommy?!" He asked, frantically. Kiya turned her broken face to her child, "Heero." She said with a smile on her face. Gripping his hand tight, she said his name over again, her voice becoming stronger. "Promise me something, Heero?" "Yes." Replied the boy, his voice barely above a whisper. "Promise me you'll live, promise me. Promise me, you won't waste your life like I did, promise me you'll never give up." Her voice began to weaken as she whispered these last words. "I will, mommy. I promise I will!" His mother gave a small smile, "Good." With that last word, her grip on Heero's wrist slackened and the sounds of her ragged breathing stopped.  
  
The scene slowly dissolved and Heero appeared in an empty room. Looking around, he heard a sudden moan come from one of the dark corners of the room. Cautiously approaching the corner, Heero gasped and stumbled aside when he realized what was there. "No. No. No." He mumbled, trying to convince himself it was just a dream, nothing more. The moaning started again and a figure lurched from the corner. As it stepped into the light, Heero finally noticed who it was. "Mother." He whispered, half in horror, half in sorrow. The figure before him was one of the damned. One of the cursed, someone who had never had a proper death and was cursed to walk the earth forever searching for atonement. This thing wasn't his mother, it wasn't the mother who had loved and raised him, it wasn't the mother who had sacrificed everything to save her child. It was a corpse. A mockery of someone he had loved. The being gave another groan before slowly advancing toward Heero.  
  
Backing into a corner, Heero's hand touched something wet and sticky, with a start he realized the whole room was suddenly covered in blood. The cold, metallic smell assaulted his senses, it hugged him close, crushing him in an unbearable weight. [Why is it so red?] Meaningless thought flooded through his brain as he backed up against the wall. There was so much blood...  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down  
  
Heero awoke from his dream with a start. He found himself tangled in the bedcovers... with someone else cuddling him. Heero quickly tumbled out of bed and drew his gun, prepared to meet with some rival vampire. Instead, he was greeted by a pair of large indigo eyes blinking innocently at him. "Good morning! Ah--well actually, it isn't morning, more like late afternoon? Maybe evening--" "What are you doing here?" Heero's voice interrupted Duo from his babbling. "I--uh, I thought you were having a nightmare and... Um--and then it was like 'BOOM!' and then I was like 'WOW!' and then... the pink elephants came prancing in... Uh--" Duo ended his eloquent speech with another huge grin, before plopping himself on Heero's bed. Heero stared at the boy in front of him for a minute something that looked like amusement flickering behind his eyes. Lowering his gun, he gave a derisive snort and muttered, "Baka." Duo grinned, before jumping into Heero's arms and enveloping him in a huge hug. "Soo... What were you dreaming about?" Duo asked, his arms still firmly clasped around Heero. [You were struggling and screaming... What's haunting you?] Wondering Duo silently to himself.  
  
Sad eyes follow me  
  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
  
So please come stay with me  
  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
  
For you and me  
  
For you and me  
  
For a minute, Duo thought he could detect something in the vampire's eyes-- was it... sadness? But the emotion was gone as suddenly as it had came and Heero's eyes were back to their usual cold blue. Shrugging the boy off, Heero gave him another glare. "Nothing important, not that it's your business anyway." Duo allowed himself a rather fake sniffle before returning to his cheerful demeanor. "It's 8PM already!" He chirped. Heero glanced at the clock for proof before giving a curt nod. "So?" "We're young, crazy and wild! Let's get drunk and party like there's no tomorrow!" Heero glared at Duo, "First of all, I'm over a hundred years old, so I do not count as young. Second, I am perfectly sane, so therefore I am not crazy. Third, planets do not explode for no reason, so if there were to be an apocalypse we would know something about it." "What about wild? Are ya wild?" Duo asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Heero smirked and leaned close to the braided boy, pushing him up against the wall. "You'll find that out yourself I have no doubt."  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
Duo's eyes widened slightly as he realized just how close the vampire was to him. Piercing blue eyes were just a few inches away from his face, their noses almost touching. Duo repressed a shiver as he felt Heero's ice-cold breath gently caress his mouth. He leaned forward just a little and was about to greet the enticing lips when suddenly the wonderful presence was gone.  
  
Duo looked around in surprise, only to find the vampire on the other side of the room, smirking at his confused expression. Duo grumbled a bit and said the first thing that came to mind, "You smell like peaches." Heero coughed at glared at Duo, "Your wit amazes me." Duo gave a mock bow before bounding over to Heero again, "Let's go out!" He pleaded. "Go out?" "Yeah! I know this great club..." Heero shook his head, his blue eyes as cold as ever. "Please!?" Pleaded Duo, his eyes large and innocent. "No." "Pretty please?" "No."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Note: Oh, there was a slight screw-up in chapter 4, the whole song of "Bullets" didn't get posted so it's sorta weird... I tried fixing it but I just ended up making it worse, so... sorry if it's a little weird!! 


	6. Weathered

Disclaimer: Oi, I don't think I've put up many of these in my stories, but better late then never! Gundam Wing does NOT belong to me, it belongs to some very, very, very, lucky rich person. The Creed lyrics I have in "Hidden" don't belong to me either, they belong to… I'm not sure who owns them but it definitely isn't me! Alize, on the other hand is a product of my own imagination. So… no suing!   
  
A/N: Ah, I'm soo sorry for being away for so long! Real life was a bitch and I didn't have time to write, or any ideas for that matter. Again, I apologize and I hope at least SOME people stuck with me to read some more!  
________________________________________________________  
  
The argument continued for some time, until finally Duo wore Heero down.   
"Fine! Go get dressed."  
Duo gave a delighted squeal before running out the room. Just as Heero was about to change into his own clothes, the braided boy came running back in the room.   
"I've got no clothes." He whined.   
Heero snorted, before pointing to a room down the hall.   
"You can find some clothes there."   
Duo gave a nod and hurried down the hall, flashing Heero a grateful grin.   
  
I lie awake on a long, dark night,  
  
I can't seem to tame my mind.  
  
Slings and arrows are killing me inside,  
  
Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine.  
  
No I can't accept the life that's mine.  
  
Heero glanced down the hall where Duo had disappeared to and gave a silent sigh, he hadn't had a pet in years and didn't want one anytime soon. Besides, this pet seemed especially… innocent. The vampire shuddered; even 31 years past, he could still feel the hot sticky blood of his last pet. He could close his eyes and vivid images of the deep red blood splattered over her golden hair would invade his mind. Taking a few deep breaths, Heero fought back the bile and memories that came with his previous pet's image.   
  
"No… Now is not the time to linger on past mistakes." Shaking his head, Heero began to rummage in his closet. With his guard let down, Heero never noticed the cold blue eyes that quietly observed his progress.  
  
"So, dear master, I was no more then a mere mistake to you?" A smooth voice whispered from the shadows.   
  
Simple living is my desperate cry,  
  
Been trading love with indifference .  
  
Yeah it suits me just fine.  
  
I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone,  
  
Maybe that's why I feel alone.  
  
Maybe that's why I feel so alone.  
  
  
Duo peeked at his reflection once more, making sure everything in his outfit was complete. [Of course it's complete! Ole Mister Vampie will love it!] He reassured himself. Flashing himself a nervous grin he stepped from the richly furnished room--and came nose to nose with Ole Mister Vampie himself.   
  
"So now I'm 'Ole Mister Vampie'?" The vampire's cool lilting voice teased.  
Duo offered a contrite grin, "You never actually told me your name…"  
"Ah, so we're growing bolder now?"   
"Not bolder, I just figure I should know the name of the kind benefactor who let me stay at his wondrous mansion."  
Heero just smirked and gave a regal bow, "I go by many names, but you may call me Heero Yuy."  
Duo stared in disbelief at Heero for a minute, "THE Heero Yuy?"  
Heero merely gave a smirk and replied, "Do you think I would take someone else's name? I go by many names, but they all belong to me."   
  
Duo was still gaping when Heero patted his head and informed him he would be downstairs, waiting for him.   
"Oh crap, I'm rooming with the murderer of the century."  
  
--  
  
When Duo finally arrived in the black car after and sat next to Heero he was brimming with questions.  
"Did you actually kill all those people? If you did kill them… *Why* did you? Did you actually torture them?"   
Heero tried his best to ignore Duo's never-ending chatter but it was impossible.   
"Duo. I told you my name, isn't that enough for a day?"  
Duo sighed and shut up, [I shoulda taken advantage of Heero's mood when I had the chance.]  
  
Duo glanced at Heero's rather sullen face and gave a soft 'pft' at the vampire's classic brooding look.  
"Can you get out of that 'The-world-owes-me mood' long enough to tell me where we're going?"   
Heero gave him an annoyed glare; "I was circling around the house, wondering when you would finally remember to ask."  
Duo fumed silently and replied in an icy voice, "I know this club."   
Heero didn't bother to ask for directions and instead, read them directly from Duo's mind.   
Duo dimly sensed Heero invading his brain but didn't say a word, yelling probably wouldn't solve anything and they would arrive at the club soon, /I can blow this freak off there./ He thought silently to himself.   
  
Me…I'm rusted and weathered,  
  
Barely holding together,  
  
I'm covered with skin that peels   
  
and it just won't heal.  
  
When the two finally arrived at the club Duo eagerly hopped out, ignoring the glare Heero sent at his retreating back. /Well, it is your fault for bringing this human into your house anyway./ A voice pointed out knowingly in his head. Heero sullenly ignored the voice, annoyed that even his own mind was betraying him for that braided baka.   
  
--  
  
Duo entered the nightclub with a smile pasted on his face, *now* he was in his natural habitat. He turned and gave a Heero a smirk before disappearing into the crowd of dancing people and flashing lights.   
  
Heero decided against another futile glower, it was clear that Duo was one of those rare, rare mortals that were immune to the powerful glare Heero Yuy. Glancing around impassively he strode to a bar stool and sat down, briefly closing his eyes. There was something in this loud club that brought back past memories, memories that he had spent years trying to erase from his mind.  
  
The sun shines and I can't avoid the light.  
  
I think I'm holding on to life too tight,  
  
Ashes to ashes and dust to dust,  
  
Sometimes I feel like giving up.  
  
Sometimes I feel like giving up.  
  
After a few minutes of rest, Heero was startled out of his trance by a gentle tap on the shoulder. Steely eyes snapping open he gave furious glare to whoever had dared to touch him. His angry look was met with the cheerful grin of a longhaired bartender, who was currently holding out a pinkish liquid to him.   
"House special. You looked like you needed it." She explained, before cocking her head at him, giving him a curious glance. "The last time I saw someone with such a long face, his girlfriend had just left him."  
Heero glared at the proffered drink and ignored the bartender's comment, but the hand holding the drink didn't waver. When he saw there was no other way of ridding himself of this annoying woman, Heero took the alcohol and quaffed it in one gulp. The drink had the bitter tang of something he couldn't identify and the sugary sweetness of cotton candy, it wasn't half bad.   
  
Giving the smiling black haired woman a softer glance he handed the cup back to her waiting hands.   
"Now, cutie, wanna tell bartender Alize your love problems?"   
"I don't have any love problems." He responded gruffly.   
Alize laughed and nodded, "Well, then what problems do you have? No one comes to a club to mope."   
"I'm here because my overly hyper acquaintance decided he wanted to go out and dragged me along with him." Heero finished his retort with another gulp of Alize's drinks.  
Alize just gazed at him quietly, deep brown eyes compelling him to continue speaking.   
"And those problems you were referring to are old scars, something in this club just reminded me of them again."   
  
Me…I'm rusted and weathered,  
  
Barely holding together,  
  
I'm covered with skin that peels   
  
and it just won't heal.  
  
"Ah, care to share?"  
Heero gave her another strong glare for prying but when the bold bartender didn't seem intimidated he gave a internal sigh and continued.  
"There was a woman I saved once, I saved her and--made her part of my family." There was no other way to explain changing someone into a vampire. "We stayed together for a while and she fell in love with me… I--I had strong feelings for her but they never escalated to love." Here he stopped talking, glancing at Alize to see if she was still listening.  
Alize's eyes were focused on his and he continued, "Then, a problem came up and I was forced to leave town, by the time I had the means to contact her she had left town. I was never able to say good-bye."   
At the end of his anecdote he gave a heavy sigh and signaled for another drink.   
"Ah, and you feel guilty?" Alize wondered as she handed him another drink.  
Heero gave a solemn nod.   
  
The day reminds me of you,  
  
The night hides your truth.  
  
The earth is a voice,  
  
Speaking to you.  
  
Take all this pride  
  
And leave it behind.  
  
Suddenly, just as Alize opened her mouth to comment, Heero felt a loud mental tug in his mind.  
Heero abruptly stood up, "Excuse me, I have to go."  
Alize didn't have time to say a word as the vampire hurried to the direction he had heard Duo's telepathic cry of distress from.   
  
Duo's cries led Heero outside of the nightclub, into a darkened alley where he could sense a cluster of vampires. As Heero slammed the heavy metal door of the club's back entrance, Duo's attackers looked up. The vampires had formed a triangle around Duo, who was trying vainly to fight off the offending vampires, but his own human strength was no match for the speed and supernatural strength of the vampires.   
  
Because one day it ends,  
  
One day we die.  
  
  
The vampire that seemed to be leading the assault on Duo looked up, a wry smile on her lips.   
"Heero." She murmured, waving a hand at the rest of the vampires surrounding Duo, immediately the vampires bowed their heads, and sunk into the shadows, giving only a parting hiss to their prey.  
Heero's eyes only held a hint of surprise, which was soon hidden by his cold mask. "Relena."  
The blonde haired vampire gave innocent pout, perfect in every way except for the two fangs perched above her lower lip. "No hug for your wife?"  
  
Believe what you will,  
  
That is your right.  
  
But I choose to win,  
  
So I choose to fight,  
  
To fight.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Notes: Alize, the bartender was modeled after my own friend Matia, more commonly known as Linael. Although she isn't any where as comforting or quiet as Alize, there was something in my friend that reminded me of her… 


End file.
